ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chamelion
Additional Information Classification: Heavyweight Alignment: Whatever he wishes. Quotes: "I'm the most Devious SOB in the business today, and you can't touch Me!!" |"Got It?" Tag-Team: Krymson Dragons Entrance Music: "Come With Me" - Puff Daddy Normal/Ring Attire: Backstage and Ring attire are the same, unless RPs say differently. Green mesh shirt, yet solid black from sides of waist then thinning out to about three inches across at the neck line. short sleeved. Black elbow pads and knee pads, Black full length trunks. Dark green boots. A dragon adorns the solid part of the shirt, and it's tail swirls down the left leg.. while the right leg says "C". Back of the trunks says "Devious S.O.B." Fighting Style: Chamelion can execute many fighting styles. Brawling, quick and agile, some high flying and a better than average knowledge of submission style moves. He's a thinking man's wrestler and will adapt to the style of his competitor whenever possible. For really larger opponents, he relies on dehabilitating maneuvers, such as taking out a leg. Persona: Chamelion is cocky and playful. He can be downright comical one moment and deadly serious the next. His unpredictable style leaves his opponents guessing at what to expect in the ring. Prefers to win clean, but in the end, will do whatever it takes to come out victorious. Favorite Moves Signature Moves: - Rolling Thunder Leg Drop - Sharpshooter - Tombstone Shoulder Breaker - The Final Touch (People’s Elbow set up, into the ropes, then Jericho’s Lion Sault off the ropes!) Finishers: (Chamelion’s main finisher is the Sweet Sound of Success, it’s quick, no set up and awesome. He’ll use the Mimic many times to insult his opponent and should he get the win that way, all the better. The Rupture is a powerful finisher, but many times will be the set up for the Final Touch) - Sweet Sound of Success (Superkick) - The Rupture (Rock Bottom) - The Mimic (Chamelion executes exactly the same finisher used by his opponent. If in a Triple-Threat, Fatal 4-Way or otherwise multiple opponent match, Chamelion uses the finisher of the competitor he is attempting to pin.) Signature Match: Bloodlust Match (Two rings, surrounded by one double sized Hell-In-The-Cell. Cell is laced with barbed wire, with weapons strewn around the ring. Between the rings, a scaffold is attached to the two sides of the cage, at top rope level, as wide as to touch the two top ropes on either ring.) ---- Records, Accomplishments & Federations. TITLES: 1) PWA World Champion (x4) 2) PWA Intercontinental Champion 3) PWA Tag-Team Champion (x2) 4) PWA Television Champion (x4) 5) PWA Grizzly Beer Champion (x6) 6) OWWF Tag-Team Champion (With Ryan Revier) 7) First Undisputed Inter-Federation Champion (32 competitors, 4 federations) 8) HiC Tempest Champion 9) HiC World Champion 10) BWF Tag-Team Champion (X3) 11) BWF World Champion (x2) OTHER: 1) Won Largest PWA Battle Royal (48 Competitors - Rumble in the Bronx 2000) 2) PWA Vice President 3) PWA President 4) Thirteen PWA PPV Victories in a row (PWA-Best) 5) 04-01-02 to 08-15-02 - Stock Holder (25%) of the PWA 6) W4F Owner 7) ECWA Owner 8) Longest reigning Grizzly Beer Champion (100+ days) 9) Final PWA World Champion 10) BWF Commissioner 11) Undefeated BWF Singles Record, One recorded Tag-Team loss *29-1-4* 12) BWF Hall of Fame 2006 13) PWA Owner (2006) FEDERATIONS COMPETED IN: 1) PWA (www.the-pwa.com) 2) OWWF 3) UW 4) AOWF 5) BWA 6) ECWA 7) HiC 8) BWF (a.k.a.)Blazenwing Wrestling Federation ---- History #1 Chamelion is the younger brother of the PWA Legend, Raizzor. When he came to the PWA, he was hired as the Vice President to oversee ADC’s ratings and cash flow. After Raizzor’s disappearance, Chamelion was forced into the ring to accept a challenge from then PWA Champion, Dr. Steven Remo. After that match, Chamelion decided to take on wrestling full-time, eventually resigning from his commission as VP. At Dead Man Walking, Chamelion proved his worth as a consummate wrestler by pinning The Great One to become the Intercontinental Champion. However, very soon after, he dropped the strap and was hired as the President of the PWA when Robinson was injured and could not perform his duties. Chamelion returned to his role as Mark Sommers, and works hard to create a wrestling federation that can compete with the big names of wrestling. History #2 Upon returning to the PWA, Chamelion first joined up with his brother Raizzor as part of the Legends of the Ring, but soon turned on Raizzor and did everything in his power to destroy his older brother. Chamelion then dropped the bombshell of a lifetime, when he announced he was the Voice In The Dark, who controlled the monster Nightmare and orchestrated the end of Raizzor's career. Raizzor defeated Chamelion in a loser leaves town match, but a few months later.. Raizzor and Chamelion settled their differences to help create the Dark Forces.. Chamelion now seeks to tear a path through the PWA.. from the TV championship, eventually all the way up to the world title... and he is just crazy enough to do it. Not long after, Chamelion and his brother were invited to join in the Undisputed Inter-Federation Championship Tournament which was a cross promotion of four separate federations. As current Television Champion of the PWA, Chamelion was entered into the champions bracket, while his brother entered as a wildcard in the Dark Horse bracket. Chamelion survived to the final four, which was a fatal fourway match against Showtime, Nightstryker and MVP. Not only did Chamelion go on to win the Undisputed Title, but he cleaned house by pinning all three opponents. Chamelion went on to have three successful defenses of the Undisputed Title, including winning an eleven man battle royal as one of his defenses. After dropping the strap to Jay, Chamelion joined Los Amigos along with Pyscho Sandra, Kowareta and Raizzor. He won the 48 man Royal Rumble for a shot at the World Title. Chamelion then challenged then PWA World Champion, The Spider at Christmas at Ground Zero and succeeded in capturing the Title. However, President Robinson went against Chamelion and restarted the match and forced then Special Guest Referee Moke Dosky to hit a fast count on Chamelion, giving the title back to The Spider. Chamelion challenged again for the World Title one week later, but failed in that attempt. Chamelion then joined with his brother, Raizzor to create the Krymson Dragons and in their second match together, captured the PWA Tag-Team Championship. The two held the titles for some time before losing them at High Stakes. After a short break to recoup, the two returned to retake the titles. They then lost them to the Cereal Killas after Chamelion got injured. Raizzor wanted revenge, and instead of waiting for Chamelion to heal, teamed with Sirus Moran and retook the tag-team titles. Chamelion turned his attention then to something he's desired for almost a year; The PWA World Championship. Showtime was the current champion and Chamelion challenged, but was ignored at every turn. When Showtime defended against Jay, Chamelion cost Showtime the match and championship. Shortly after, Chamelion finally got his shot against a now title-less Showtime and defeated him. However, Showtime soon came to recapture the PWA World Title, but since Chamelion had proven himself, the PWA gave him his shot at Rumble In the Bronx. One year after winning the Rumble to earn his shot at Ground Zero, now Chamelion was fighting FOR the title! Again, Chamelion bested Showtime and captured the World Title for a second time, this time Chamelion went on to defend against Scott Snow, Grifter, Quicksilver and Ashe before going to Ground Zero to defend the championship against Sirus Moran! Chamelion surprised the world by defeating both men and surviving Ground Zero. Chamelion would later drop the title to Kevin Cool. To earn his way to the top, Chamelion decided to start back at the bottom and work his way up. From January through July, Chamelion went on a tear! Competing in every PPV from November through August, Chamelion defeated opponent after opponent.. his greatest victory coming from the defeat of the SWA owner, Thunderwolf.. allowing him to secure 25% of the PWA's own stock. Becoming a partial owner, Chamelion helped to build the PWA.. but with the animosity between Robinson and Chamelion... tensions continued to grow. After defeating one of the AOWF's best; The Notch... Chamelion turned his back on the PWA for the first time in his life and went on to re-create the W4F! Bringing in scores of wrestlers, fed up with the direction of the PWA.. the W4F caught the attention of Ageian Dreams Corporation, the backbone of the PWA... and ADC summarily dropped the PWA In favor of sponsoring the W4F! The W4F got the PWA Dome, turning it into the W4F Arena.. Robinson and Mack were relegated to the basement for their now regional promotion, and the W4F flourished! However, Chamelion could not stand to see the PWA falter anymore, and offered a talent exchange, to help the suffering PWA stand again. Now, in an uneasy truce.. Robinson and Chamelion work together to make sure both companies are proud AOWF members. However, things have not settled well for Chamelion... for The PWA's own Ezekial has targeted Chamelion in an attempt to take him out of the game. The two met at Summer Sizzler, and Chamelion won the match, and secured Ezekial as a W4F talent. But the problems between the two continued and in a re-match at September Slam, just one day after Chamelion battled President Kendall in the BWA's first PPV, Ezekial managed to come out on top over Chamelion, ensuring the feud would carry on in the months to come. Then, the PWA really began to falter, falling to only four active wrestlers, and Chamelion did two things... he drafted some of the W4F wrestlers over to the PWA.. giving the PWA full control, and he himself returned to the ring, once again a shining star of the PWA community. So, not only did Chamelion own and operate the W4F full-time, he also competed full-time in the PWA... Not long after his return, Chamelion defeated Morgan Reah to capture the PWA Grizzly Beer title for a third time.. and then, at Final Showdown, the last PWA and W4F PPV.. Chamelion faced and defeated Aura in a title for title match to become the PWA World Champion. This marked the end of both the PWA and W4F, and Chamelion retired the PWA World title, allowing the Kumquat Kid sole run as the World Champion in the new ECWA. Chamelion would then defend the ECWA Grizzly Beer title up until Rumble in the Bronx .. where he retired from active competition to manage the ECWA full-time and let the rest of the superstars shine in all their glory. Chamelion's career has been full of ups and downs, he's seen the best of the best.. and been in some of the most hellatious matches ever devised. For nearly four years, the most Devious SOB in Efed history... took the ball, and ran with it... and never.. ever.. looked back. History #3 After a few months off after the end of the ECWA, Chamelion and his brother, Raizzor returned to active competition in the HIC. During the first six months, Chamelion would go on to main event 5 out of 6 PPV World title matches... although he only managed one title win, he was always nipping away at the top of the ladder. Capturing the Tempest title in easy fashion, Chamelion had a long run with the title, while still competition for the World title. Entering a third Rumble in the Bronx, Chamelion would again demonstrate his knowledge of the ring, lasting a long time and eliminating some of the tougher competition, including a personal feel-good moment of superkicking Tommy Riley out of the match. However, the stress of hunting the world title... getting smashed through a glass window and repeated hits to the head, Chamelion was diagnosed with a brain clot... his career cut off in due fashion. However, another old PWA member, the Corpse had returned to the HiC... and events unfolded, allowing the Corpse to solve the mystery of who he was, and the drugs that were involved in his change and amnesia. Striking a secret deal, Chamelion obtained these experimental drugs, at the extreme discouragement of his brother and wife... and used them. They worked, but the change in Chamelion was evident as he turned and joined the Vulgar Display of Power, lead by Deathsun.... It was during this time, that Chamelion would be truly devious and capture the world title from Deathsun in a triple threat match. Not long after, the most stories feud in the HiC's brief history began, when Chamelion and Lisa Lorenzo, former VDP members, would fight tooth and nail for the HiC World title. Lorenzo would not only survive Chamelion, but score the victories in their encounters... Chamelion decided then, if he could not best Lorenzo.. he would retire. He remained a shadow in the HiC, as his brother Raizzor.. returned to center stage. It would not be until Raizzor's apparent death at the hands of Eric Draven, that Chamelion returned... with only one purpose.. to destroy Eric Draven. Assigned to the Who's the Man? Tournament.. Chamelion won the first round match, knowing he could return to glory AND catch up to Draven.. should he win the whole thing. Then the HiC ... Closed. History #4 The story of Chamelion did not end with the closure of the HiC. Some months later, Chamelion resurfaced. Forging a new path, Chamelion signed with the BWF, eager to start fresh in a domain where little of his past would follow. He first issued an open challenge, ready to face any competitor willing to step into the ring. Wacko Marko, a cornerstone of the BWF took the challenge and at ***, the two battled in a match chosen by the fans.. where the loser would become the winner’s slave. Chamelion bested Marko, and followed through with the fan’s decision and had Marko at ringside for his matches. However, Chamelion believed it best that they be a team, and asked Marko to tag with him and chase down the BWF Tag-Team titles… and they quickly succeeded. The two would then defend the titles for four months running before Wacko Marko turned on Chamelion, leaving him to chase the world title. To solve the tag-title situation, the BWF booked a match with Chamelion and a partner of his choosing against Wacko and his partner.. The BWF and collective world was shocked when Chamelion brought Raizzor (Who not only had survived Draven, but went on to destroy him at Genesis: 7 *Unaired*) into the BWF, and the Krymson Dragons were reborn. The Dragons won the Tag-Titles and would defend them for months until a falling out with BWF management motivated the Dragons to drop the titles and leave the BWF. Raizzor went home to spend time with family, but Chamelion remained a presence backstage in the BWF, working to change the way things were done just enough to assure his future return would not result in being swerved. During his in-ring absence, Chamelion became involved in a situation that actually aligned him as allies with Lisa Seldon (Lorenzo)… and along with her husband, Protean, the three teamed up against the Executioner, Cody Clark and Kirlia at Beta Test. Amazingly, they got along well enough to win the match, and Chamelion decided to dust himself off and find a way back into the BWF fold. After being quiet for a bit, as he worked out some details, Chamelion returned on-air as the BWF’s commissioner. It didn't take long, however, for Chamelion to speak up against the World Champion, Legend, who was spending a lot of time complaining about not being on the main show every week. Responding to Legend's grief, Chamelion made it quite clear he should be happy to be on any show, what so ever. This began a feud that cumulated to Chamelion losing his commissioner status and returning to action. As his last duty as an official, Chamelion refereed the match between Legend, Captain Marticus and Mark McNasty. Chamelion did call the match down the middle, for the most part anyway, and with Legend out of the ring, Marticus pinned McNasty to win the World title. In response to this, Legend demanded a match with Chamelion, and the BWF decided to award the winner the #1 contendership spot. In a classic battle of words and action, the two finally met in the ring and Chamelion barely came out on top. During the same night, Marticus would lose to Toxic, and Chamelion set his sights on the new World Champion. Over the next month, Chamelion would face off against another BWF veteran, Rob Torborg, and in a bizarre twist, he and Legend teamed to take on Torborg and Toxic. Rumor ran rampant that Legend and Torborg would face off in a classic battle at the next PPV, but it did not come to pass, much to many people's chagrin. Meanwhile, Chamelion knew that not only would he be fighting Toxic for the World title, but it would be taking place in his home town of Lansing, Michigan . While Toxic did not put up the same effort as Legend did, Chamelion fought hard and long and managed to capture his first BWF World Title! Unfortunately, it would be mere hours before he learned of his first defense... the Elimination Chamber! Chamelion went all out to out wit his opponents, to fight them off and try to hold on. In the end, he managed to score a legit pin over Cody Clark... but it would be Captain Marticus AND Eliminator together, to throw Chamelion off the top of the cage and send him careening into the fans at ringside. Chamelion lost his world title, but remained undefeated via pinfall in the BWF to that date. Distressed, Chamelion attempted to get back into the world title hunt, but owner David Blazenwing would not allow it. Pissed, Chamelion tried different measures, but in the end, it came down to him re-aligning with his brother to capture his third BWF Tag Team championship. That didn't last long, however, as they did lose the titles shortly there after... with Raizzor taking the fall. Chamelion and his brother opted to take a break, but in a twist, the owner, citing irreconceivable differences with the Sommers Brothers, fired them instead. History #5 After a few months off, Chamelion re-opened the PWA!! While the fed itself did not last very long, it allowed a lot of old feuds and situations to be resolved. Raizzor returned to fight Erik Draven, finalizing their feud. Draven's history was revealed, showing he was NOT responsible for Sandra's misery in the early PWA. Draven finished off Nightmare once and for all. Sandra captured her second PWA World Title, after holding the Grizzly Beer title for two months, and Raizzor overcame Brymstone. Soon after, the PWA closed, as many e-feds do, and Chamelion decided to hang up his boots for the time being (Summer-2006) History #6: In January 2008, Chamelion again re-opened the PWA. He had decided one last shot to create a home for the AOWF elite, and as of this writing, ten months later, the PWA is showing a sign of success that rivals that of its first incarnation. Chamelion did lose power and returned to the ring, capturing his forth PWA Championship, and while it was a short reign, he is now poised to create more history. ---- Chamelion's Favorite Matches. 1. Rumble In The Bronx 2000 (The Rumble) 2. Chamelion vs. Showtime (PWA World Title Match) 3. Undisputed Inter-Federation Championship Fatal Four-way Match 4. Chamelion vs. The Great One (IC Match) 5. Chamelion vs. Aura (PWA World & GB Title Match) 6. Chamelion vs. The Notch (GB title Match) 7. Krymson Dragons vs. The Brothers Grimm (Tag-Title Match) 8. Chamelion vs. The Legend (#1 Contenders Match - BWF) 9. Chamelion vs. Toxic (BWF World Title Match) 10. Chamelion vs. Showtime vs. Deathsun (HiC Title Match) ---- Category:CharactersCategory:1977 birthsCategory:Comedy characters